la confusión
by andrea.villamagua
Summary: El pasado no resulto ser el pasado y hay que desatar pequeños nudos para descubrir lo que en verdad pasa y averiguar lo que realmente sucedió
1. Chapter 1

la confusion en el tiempo.

capitulo 1: que fue lo que paso?

era el 10 de septiembre del 2019 y en la mansion de saori todos dormian placidamente,ya que anoche fue el cumpleaños de shun e hicieron una pequeña celebracion, y por mala fortuna cayeron la mayoria enfermos por falta de sueño, vitaminas, etc...

el cumpleañero se sentia mal por haber peleado con su esposa june por su situacion economica, el con la intencion de reconciliarse, le pidio perdon,y al igual que todos se quedaron en la casa de saori a dormir por su gripe...

-june, mi amor- dijo shun al dia siguiente- me alegra que nos hayamos reconciliado, y que sigamos juntos y no nos hayamos separado...

-tu sabes lo mucho que te amo a ti sorrento-dijo una voz-espera me llamastes june?...y que haces sin camiseta tu no eres asi...

-¿sorrento? -dijo sorprendido y se fijo en quien lo abrazaba tan tiernamente-samila!-grito cayendose de la cama..

-shun!-exclamo ella cubriendose la pijama-que paso y porque no recuerdo nada?-dijo ella muy deseperada-y.. tu que haces aqui, no sera que tu tienes que ver con que no recuerde nada y con que estemos aqui los dos solos y asi..

-no como crees eso- dijo el-si yo tampoco recuerdo,solamente me acuerdo que se acabo la cena, etsba cansdo no hbia dormido en dias, pelee con june, nos reconciliamos, fui por un vaso de agua,entre a una habitacion y... no recuerdo mas...

-bien pero yo no logro recordar algo, mi mente esta en blanco, pero aun asi "feliz cumpleaños numero veinte" - y dandole un abrazo corto y rapido se pusieron a pensar que habia pasado la noche anterior.

de repente oyeron un grito de tatsumi, quien intenteba matar una araña. pero volviendo al caso... samila cogio una bata y conjuntamente con shun salieron a averiguar si todo estaba en orden, fue entonces donde se encotraron con seiya que al verlos casi se cae de la risa...

-sabia que habia algo en ustedes..¿ o me equivoco?...-dijo seiya con una sonrisa...

- pues si te equivocas-dijo samila haciendolo sentir mal a shun.

-oye seiya-dijo disimulando-me pretas tu chaqueta ya que estoy sin camiseta...

-ahhh...claro -dijo el sacandosela

-bien continuemos -dijo samila

entonces abrieron la puerta del cuarto de alado y se llevaron una gran sorpresa que desaparecio la sonrisa de seiya

-saori!-exclamaron seiya y samila

- que?-dijo shun muy sorprendido

-ummmmmmm... que pasa -dijeron saori y su acompañante

-como que que pasa -dijo seiya muy enojado-habiamos peleado pero no era razon para que me engañ el...


	2. revelaciones

Capitulo 2

Todos los personajes de saint seiya pertenecen a masami kurumada y sus colaboradores yo solo tomó sus nombres para despertar mi imaginación y escribir mi historia...

Después de aquella escenita entre saori y su acompañante las dudas aumentaban al igual que la curiosidad , que hacia que se pensase que a todos les había sucedido lo mismo, pues nunca se imaginaron a su queridisa diosa con unos de sus cablleros y todo fue mas confuso aun mas para shun, por lo sucedido esta mañana con el y su mejor amiga samila y ahora con su nissan con saori, todo eso le provocaba dolor de cabeza y aún mas pensar que june se encontraba en la misma situacion ...

El ambiente era tenso e incomodo para todos los presentes aun mas para seiya que se sentía como apaleado por la espalda por un compañero de armas, por su amor y diosa ,..

- seiya tranqulo,ikki no lo he deber hecho a propósito, verdad shun?..- dijo samila intentando aliviar la situación.

- claro seiya mi hermano no es tan malo- dijo shun alegando algo de demencia por lo que recibió un gran coscorron por parte de samila que no dudo luego en frotar la adolorida cabeza del peliverde y besarla con ternura despues, algo raro para los presentes pues ambos estaban con parejas estables ...

- te lo dije borriquillo que me vengaría por lo de la bandeja de te - dijo el peliazul soltando una sonrisa malevola

- nisan te dije que no lo hicieras- solto la boca shun, y se gano la mirada asesina de seiya ,he hizo que ikki también aflojara la lengua...

- shun, tu dijiste que no te ibas a meter a cambio del favor que te hice-dijo ikki tapándose la boca, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para retractarse , mientras su pequeño hermano subía su cosmos su cabello se tornaba negro y se volvía tan destructivo, nadie podía detener que masacre a su propio hermano de sangre, todos corrieron pero la osadia de samila hizo que se abalaze sobre el abrazandole y acariciando su cabeza para apaciguar su ira por su hermano que hablo de mas... Al fin cayo aliviado en los brazos de la chica tornandose todo a la normalidad mientras este pedia disculpas a su nisan desde el piso donde se encontraba...

- bueno ya que paso todo el dilema, vamos por los demas- dijo samila

- vamos - dijeron seiya y shun al mismo tiempo tratando de permanecer a su lado...

- oye shun de que plan habla tu hermano, no tiene que ver con lo que paso...- también a seiya se le aflojo la lengua en el momento menos preciso, para suerte del caballero de andromeda que la joven estaba despistada y no escucho lo que dijo el pegaso al cual se le fue tapado la boca por el fenix, que siempre va al rescate de su hermanito, pero saori por pasar por desapercibida oyo todo , bueno casi todo lo que dijo seiya poniendo asi una cara de extrañeza y rareza, pero no se lo iba a contar a la joven samila, ya que por ser un satelite de segundo grado poseia fuerza descomunal de acuerdo a sus emociones, aunque aquel antifas la distinguia y no lo llevaba y dejo el olimpo, todos sus sueños y la proteccion de hera, artemisa, apolo y hades al ser la favorita de ellos, le permitieron ser una amazona y servirle a atena por una promesa, nunca se ha disgustado, solo en aquellla guerra( lean siete lunas para entender esta parte pero esperen que la acabe)...

La unica vez que tuvo que pensar a cabeza fria fue cuando uno de los generales marinos vio su rostro, tras caersele su mascara de plata, ella supo que iba aser un amor mas solido que el que una vez sintio por shun hasta ese dia, solo supo que el si le iba a corresponder su amor, no como el caballero de andromeda que estaba enamorado de june y no le correspondio el beso en el torneo galactico a ella tras de que le confeso sus puros sintimientos, el rompio su corazon, pero estaba segura de que sorrento no lo haria y asi que, le hizo cono cer la respuesta al joven que se mostro contento por que al fin consiguio que la mujer que amaba desde esa batalla tambien correpondiera a ese amor que se dio por primera vez en el campo de batalla al pelear juntos...

Lo raro era que shun sentia celos de sorrento por su felicidad con aquella chica a la que nunca le dijo lo que sentia por estar cegado, lo mas raro fue cuando hades lo poseyo, y aquella joven lo visito y el enmudecido por su belleza le robo un beso que no solamente hechizo al dios si no tambien a quel joven peliverde dormido dentro...

Saori conociendo todo eso prefirio cerrar su boca pues los tres sufrieron demasiado en la anterior guerra que logro proteger a la tierra eternamente y recuperar algo mas...

Simplemente samila era a lo que seiya y hyoga describian una ternura completa, ella inocentemente le dice patito al rubio y segun ella misma lo quiere como un hermano y lo quiere por ser tan patito, a hyoga no le molesta que la satelite le diga asi pero que segun el " el gorrion" se lo dijera le congelaba la sangre y tenia ganas de tener un pajarito en un cubo para su coleccion, pero siempre la risa de la chica lo salva a ikki, ya que hyoga la quiere demasiado despues de...

N/A: que les parecio se me ocurrio mientras viajaba y oia la musica de mi papa cuando hubo un incoveninete, perdon por faltas de ortografia y mala redaccion lo que pasa es que escribo en mi tablet y se me dificulta por que me compre un teclado y se daño, bueno samila es un personaje inventado por mi sale tambien en siete lunas y aqui hay algunos adelantos pero no se preocuben estan narrados en desorden y algunos son de la imaginacion de saori asi que no hay nada asegurado lo que si espero aclara es que este fic fue creado para crear confusion y luego irla solucionando, disculpen si no esta tan interesante, besos y abrazos esta vez si actualizare temprano...


End file.
